Truth or Dare
by Nona4ever
Summary: What happens when the HG characters play Truth or Dare? Rated T for VERY inappropriate dares!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **One thing you need to know before I start off, I don't like Annie so she isn't in the story. Finnick will be with Johanna instead. :)

.

.

Truth or Dare

.

.

Prim ran into the room with Rue with an excited look on her face. She halted when she saw that Katniss was having a party. Katniss looked up at her sister.

"What?" She asked. Rue smiled and pushed Prim foreward.

"We learned of a new game called Truth or Dare!" She screamed. Peeta squealed.

"Omg I love that game. We should totes play it!" Gale laughed at him, but everyone else agreed so he did to.

"Okay, first we need a bottle. To make it random." Prim said. Glimmer slid an empty one towards her. "Who wants to go first?"

Peeta jumped up and screamed, "OOOOOOOOOOH ME ME ME ME!"

Prim laughed and nodded. Everyone formed a circle and Peeta leaned foreward and spun the bottle. It landed on...

Glimmer.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Umm Dare. I would be a wimp if I picked truth!" She stuck her chest out.

"Okay, I umm.." He looked around the room and spotted fruit. "I dare you to put a condom on a banana with your teeth. If you don't have a condom, then mime the action." Everyone stared at him in suprise.

"Wow, that is actually a good dare!" Katniss comented.

Glimmer's eyes widened but then she smirked and grabbed a condom out of her purse. She picked up a banana and began trying to put on the condom. Everyone laughed at the process. Finally she had it done. She satback and spun the bottle. It landed on...

Prim.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said proudly. Glimmer smiled and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Clove's outfit. She grinned wildely.

"I dare you to switch ALL of your clothes with Clove!" Clove stood up with Prim and the began walking out the door. Glimmer stopped them. "Nope, your changing right here!" Prim gasped and sadly began sliding down her dress. Clove started taking off her skin tight black tank top off. She smiled. Her and Prim were about the same height and there weight wasn't to far apart. This would be easy. Well that was what she thought until Prim had her dress off.

Prim had at least four bras on underneath. Slowly she took one bra after the other, until she was completely topless. The group's mouths' were practically on the floor. Her breasts were HUGE! Like D cups. Clove's eyes widened as she slipped on Prim's many layers.

Prim groaned as she slipped Clove's black tank top over her boobs. Clove had a tiny chest so the shirst wasn't really fitting. The pants, however fit fine.

Prim sat down and leaned over, her breasts practically hanging out.

"Holy Panem!" Cato said grinning wildely like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Stop staring!" Prim shouted and leaned over to spin the bottle.

It landed on...

.

.

**A/N **YAY first chapter DONE! Hope you like! Please review! Reviews make me happy. In your review you can say who goes next. Also, send in truths and dares for me!  
XOXOXOXOXO  
-Sexy

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Truth or Dare

.

.

Peeta.

Peeta smiled and said "Dare" before Prim could ask.

"Okay!" She smiled evily before thinking of a dare. "I dare you to rate all the girls in the room, honestly, and then kiss the girl with the _lowest _rating!" She smiled triumphently. Peeta scanned the room and began rating.

"Umm, Katniss you get a seven." Katniss looked outraged.

"Johanna, nine." Johanna smiled smuggly and turned to Katniss in a mocking manner.

"Glimmer, six." Glimmer glared at him.

"Clove, nine." Clove high-fived Johanna while Glimmer glared at them evily.

"Rue, ten, Prim, Eight." He finished.

"Okay, now kiss the person with the lowest rating!" Prim said. Peeta frowned and leaned foreward to kiss Glimmer. Glimmer grabbed Peeta's shirt an pulled him closer. He let out a high pitched girly shriek before having his lips meet hers. The kissed lasted 30 seconds before they broke apart. Peeta grinned and spun the bottle. It landed on...

Foxface.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth" She said softly.

He thought for a moment before asking a question everyone probably wanted to know. "What is your real name?" Foxface's eyes widened madly.

"Why do you want to know! STALKER!" She screamed. Peeta looked taken aback.  
"Umm, it's a game you have to." She shook her head wildly.

"Ughh fine! My name is dhusifacr" She mumble into her arm. Everyone groaned and leaned foreward.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Ivialla Amber Vixen." Everyone had an odd facial expression.

"Okay, Ivialla?" The red-head nodded and leaned over to spin the bottle.

It landed on Marvel.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to pretend your drunk and call President Snow and act like your talking to a girl." Marvel's face remained the same as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" President Snow's voice rang through.

"Hey, babyy." He slurred. "How ARE youuu?"

"Umm I think you have the wrong number." He quickly hung up. Marvel laughed.

"He hund up on me!" Everyone was laughing. After the laughing fit, Marvel spun the bottle. It landed on...

Cato.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, you give bad dares." Marvel frowned but then thought of the perfect truth.

"Cato are you a virgin?" Cato's face turned red. The group was laughing really hard.

"Simple yes or no question!" Marvel said.

"Yes!" Cato screamed over the group. Even Ivialla was laughing at him.

"Oh my god! Even _I'm _not a virgin!" Cato's face was redder than blood. He sighed and spun the botttle.

It landed on...

.

.

**A/N **That is chapter two! Don't make fun of little Foxface's name. I thought she should have something unique and odd! Anyways, reviews= quicker upadate. Also send in ideas for dares and truths. Also who you want them directed to. Hope you liked it!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Sexy

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Truth or Dare:

.

.

The bottle slowed down and landed on Katniss.

"Truth or Dare?" Katniss thought about this for a moment then answered.

"Truth" Cato thought for a moment then asked.

"If you woke up one morning invisible, what would you do?"

"I'd haunt every living soul in this room." A chorus of gulps followed. Katniss leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Gale.

"I pick Dare." He said before even being ask.

"I dare you to wear a toilet paper diaper for 10 minutes." Gale got up to leave and find toilet paper. Hecame back wearing a diaper made of toilet paper. He sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on...

Clove!

"Truth or Dare" He asked. She thought for a moment before answering,

"Dare"

"Okay, flip a coin six times. Every time it lands on heads you have to take an article of clothing off."

Clove shrugged and took out a quarter. She began to flip it. It landed on tails, tails, tails, tails, heads, and tails. Clove calmly removed her shirt and leaned foward to spin the bottle.

It landed on...

Rue.

"Truth or Dare, Rue?" Clove asked.

"Truth" She squeaked.

"How many drinks would it take before you would make out with Prim?" Rue's face turned red.

"Umm, I guess a lot. She's my best friend so I'd have to be pretty wasted." Clove nodded, satisfied with the answer. She spun the bottle.

It landed on...


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter Four**

.

.

**Cato.**

Prim grinned evily. Like really creepy. Her eyes darkened and she showed her teeth. Cato gulped.

"So, Truth or Dare?" Cato blinked a few times before answering.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Clove and Katniss then say who's a better kisser." Prim said.

Cato leaned foreward an kissed Katniss for like 2 1/2 minutes. Peeta and Gale did not like. When they finally broke apart, they had smiles on so big they would beat the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Then Cato moved over to Clove. They both leaned forward and began to makeout as if they have done this hundreds of times before. A while later they broke apart.

"Both are amazing kissers. But I would have to choose Clove." Clove and Katniss both looked as though they won the Lottery. Cato leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on. . .

**Johanna.**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I'm not in the mood to do a dare." Johanna said yawning.

"Okay. Would you rather have Finnick be the father of your kids or Gale." Cato said after contemplating for a few moments.

"Finnick. I know him more than Gale" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She spun the bottle an it landed on. . .

**Marvel.**

"Dare!" He said before anyone could ask.

"I dare you to suck on Glimmer's breast like you are a baby and she is your mother."(**A/N: I got this when I was out in public and some mother was breastfeeding. Bingo!**)

Marvel crawled over to Glimmer and put his mouth on her bood and began sucking like he was nursing. He broke away and spun the bottle. It landed on. . .

**Clove!**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She said triumphantly.

"I dare you to set you relationship status on Facebook as 'Married to Katniss'" Marvel said.

Clove frowned and whipped out her Ipod Touch and changed her status. She changed her last name for good measure.

**Clove Everdeen **married to **Katniss Everdeen**

After changing her relationship status she leaned over to spin the bottle. It landed on. . .

**Thresh.**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"When you first met Ivy, what did notice first?" Clove asked.

"Her hair." Thresh replied indifferently. Everyone looked at him. "What? It's very bright." He defended. He leaned over and spun the bottle. It landed on. . .

**Gale.**

"Truth or Dare Gale." Thresh sighed.

"I'll take Dare" Gale concluded after thinking about it for a moment.

"Call a random person on you contacts list and talk to them for 2 minutes."

Gale took his phone out of his pocket, closed his eyes, and chose a contact.

Immediatly, Clove started vibrating. She took out her phone.

"Gale, you idiot! Don't call me!" She scolded him. Gale grinned sheepishly.

"I closed my eyes!"

"Why do you have Clove's number?" Cato asked with a hint of jealousy. Clove, not missing the tone, replied,

"We were roommates at camp. We got to know each other real good." She smirked along with Gale. Katniss and Cato looked really jealous.

"Okay, new contact!" He chose a different contact and began talking really fast nonstop for two minutes. Then he abrubtley hung up. He leaned over and spun the bottle.

It landed on. . .

.

.

**A/N:** Send in truths and dares! Review, I triple dog dare you to! Also, Johanna and Finnick aren't dating, due to a review that said they were bad together. I've also added in Annie.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Truth or Dare

Chapter Whatever

.

.

There was a knock at the door and the party peoples became quiet. Well sort of.

"SHHHHHH!" Everyone was running aroung screaming that. Katniss got up and answered the door.

"Hello." A very attractive teenager stood at the door.

"Tanya!" Clove screamed and ran up to her, knocking Katniss down.

"I heard about the party. I love truth or dare. Could I join?" She looked at everyone. The guys were first to agree and the girls agreed, because Clove glared at them. She joined the group.

"Okay Let's continue." Prim said.

"I have a group dare for everyone." Tanya said.

"What is it?" Peeta asked.

"I dare everyone to get drunk." She replied.

Everyone got up and ran around the house looking for some way to get drunk. Glimmer was licking toothpaste and Marvel stuck his head down the toilet.

"I said DRUNK not DROWNED!" Tanya screamed pulling Marvel's head out.

"My parents keep the liquor in that locked cabinet." Katniss said. Tanya got to her knees in front of the cabinet and picked the lock with her bobby pin.

"There's no way that will w-. . ." Katniss began saying but was cut off by the cabinet opening.

"Got it." The newcomer said triumphently. She leaned in and grabbed the drinks. Katniss helped pass them around.

**30 minutes after heavy drinking. . .**

"My toes smell funny!" Glimmer giggled absentmindedly. Rue and Prim were swinging on the chandeler. (I have NO clue how they got up there, but whatevs)

"Oh no." Tanya said. She was staring out the window.

"What what?" Cato said.

"The sky." She was pointing to it.

"What is wrong with it?" Katniss asked this time.

"THE SKY IS AMBER!" She screamed in Cato's ear.

"Oww"

"We should continue with the fish." Katniss said slurring over her words.

"Ya meanz da game?" Gale asked.

"Whateva." She replied.

"I would spin the bottle, but I can't see it." Peeta laughed.

"Let's have Tanya go since she just got here and hasn't gone." Katniss suggested.

"I go wit truth. I can't stand right now." Tanya said.

"What is the stupidest thing you've done?" Katniss asked.

"One thime I jumped off the roof, fell on my face. . . o that's not stupid. " She thought for a moment.  
"AHA! I blew up Puerto Rico cause there wasn't enough trees. The trees from my country were telling me that the country had to go. It was either the trees talking to me or spirits. I went with goats I mea trees because man are they talkative!" She laughed.

"You blew up a country becuase _trees _told you to?" Katniss said taking this in.

"HELL YEAH!" She screamed jumping up.

"Okay. How do you know her?" Katniss asked Clove.

"Long story short, she's my adopted little sister."

"Oh. Peeta your turn!"

"WHAT I WIN?" He screamed.

"The chance to chose. Truth or Dare?" Tanya asked.

"Diddly Do Do Dare!"

"I dare you to kick the person you like, kiss the person you hate, and hug the person you don't know." the teen said.

Peeta kicked Katniss in the ribs so hard that she fell over in pain. He ran up to Clove and kissed her for like EVER! Then squeezed the life out of both Foxface and Tanya at the same time.

"Time!" He screamed when he finished.

"Chose someone." Foxface whispered to him.

"I pick you!" Peeta said back.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do one thing in the song Last Friday Night!" Peeta laughed.

"Okay let me list them first."

"Dance on tabletops, Streaking through the park, skinny dipping in the dark, or having a 3some." Cato said for her.

"Okay. I'll skinny dip." She said. She walked out of the house. 30 minutes later she came back. Her hair soaked yet her clothes dry. She was panting like she ran in a high speed foot chase.

"THERE WERE COPS!" She cried.

"Let's just spin the bottle" Peeta said as Gale tried to comfort her.

Katniss spun the bottle for her.

It landed on. . .

.

.

**A/N**: Please send in truths and dares! I switched it up a bit. Hope you like!

If you want a character in the story answer the following questions. The person who answers the questions correctly wins a character in the story.

What is my Name?: Natasha, Clove, Tanya, or Hannah

How old am I?: 21, 14, or 17

Which is my favorite colour pairing?: Black/Red, Pink/Purple, Red/Green

What country was I born in?: America, Canada, or Russia

What state do I live in now?: Utah, California, or New Mexico

What is my hair colour?: Auburn, Black, Red-Brown

What country do I think is best?: America, Russia, or Spain

How tall am I?: 5'4, 5'8, 6'3

Name: Tanya Anne Pavlova

Age: 16

Description: Tall skinny girl with short curly auburn hair and big hazel eyes

Personality: She is random, loving, slightly crazy. Can get mad very quickly

Friends: Clove, Cato

Family: Clove, adopted sister

PS: This is actually Warriors Fan's bestest friend. I have taken over her account.


End file.
